A Dark Shade
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Finally Loss of Sight, Loss of Life, THE SEQUEL! Picture up by Dolphy! Chapter 5 is up! More problems harass the comical teenager. Can Nosedive remain strong?
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer~ The Mighty Duck characters, and idea basis belongs to Disney.  
  
Author's Note~ Okay it's finally here as I promised! I spent a lot of time on this one trying to make it good. Hope I succeeded! Enjoy~  
  
The picture in the story is drawn by Dolphy! You can check out more Mighty Duck pictures at her website:  
  
www.dolphys-disney-den.de/  
  
Go check it out! And remember don't take her stuff! I have permission to use the drawings. Thanks Dolphy!  
  
  
  
"Come on", said Nosedive instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".  
  
"Lets not", said Thrash, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough time", said Mookie shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will help me clean up the mess in the store."  
  
Nosedive tossed and turned in his sleep. "No", he groaned. However the memory continued.  
  
Mugger- "Do you like booze kid?"  
  
Nosedive- "Man leave me alone, come on quit it."  
  
Mugger- "I like beer."  
  
~**~  
  
WildWing was still awake for it was only ten thirty; Nosedive had called it quits early for today, saying he was tired.  
  
"You guys hear that", asked WildWing lowering the volume on the T.V.  
  
"Is that Nosedive", asked Canard.  
  
"Sounds like he's in pain or something", said Duke, "But that can't be him can it?"  
  
~**~  
  
Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".  
  
Nosedive- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"  
  
Mugger- "Try some".  
  
Nosedive started to moan more loudly, causing WildWing and the others to get up.  
  
~**~  
  
It was the worst part, the man forced fed Nosedive the liquor, quick shots of it continued in his dream. Then he saw darkness but the voices continued and then he dreamt of the horror of those gathering men feasting their beliefs opun him.  
  
Nosedive started screaming in fear, and tossed in his sheets violently.  
  
"Nosedive", called out WildWing entering the room, "Everything okay?"  
  
He found his brother screaming in terror, and tossing aggressively back and forth in the bed. WildWing rushed over to Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive wake up!"  
  
More screaming, this time it was louder and bloodcurdling. It scared the living daylights out of WildWing, what could his little brother possibly be dreaming of that was terrifying him so much?  
  
"NOSEDIVE".  
  
WildWing reached over to his brother and shook him, "Nosedive wake up!"  
  
The others stared in astonishment and apprehension.  
  
"He's not waking up", cried WildWing.  
  
"Shake him harder", said Duke getting worried.  
  
"Nosedive", cried WildWing once more, "Nosedive wake up!"  
  
He shook his brother once more, but this time it was not gently it was more severe.  
  
"Nosedive", screamed WildWing, "Wake up!"  
  
Finally Nosedive woke up, drenched in sweat, worried beyond all belief. He took in quick short heavy breaths. The light had not been turned on, causing Nosedive to scream loudly. From Nosedive's point of view it was like he was blind once again.  
  
Nosedive keeping his eyes shut, as if he was protecting them from the bottle. Nosedive screamed yet again, and started wrestling with his sheets.  
  
He fell out of his bed because of it, and then backed up against the wall, swinging his hands in the air wildly. WildWing ran up to his brother trying to harness him, but was forced to duck for Nosedive would not be reasoned with and continued to scream and punching imaginary targets.  
  
Grin this time stepped in and held the teenager's arms preventing any further damage.  
  
Nosedive in response slumped down the floor, completely collapsing, but still screaming. Grin however still had a tight grasp on his arms.  
  
WildWing ran over to the two struggling, as Canard turned on the light.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing.  
  
WildWing rushed over to his brother and embraced him. Nosedive fought back, but WildWing was stronger now, and expected the throws. Nosedive pounded on his brother, (of course unknowingly that his victim was his brother), but WildWing responded by holding him tighter strangling his arms causing him to stop. Despite the lights being turned on, Nosedive's eyes were shut.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Calm down, open your eyes! It's me Dive."  
  
Nosedive was too upset to listen so instead he started to cry hysterically in agony.  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/WildwingNosedive03.jpg  
  
WildWing fed up with his brother's misery took his thumbs and pressed his brother's eyes, causing Nosedive to blink and then realize his surroundings.  
  
WildWing helped his brother sit up.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and continued the same breathing pattern, as he curled his legs up.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Well I think maybe you should."  
  
Again Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Nosedive maybe I, we can help."  
  
Once again Nosedive shook his head.  
  
"What were you dreaming about than?"  
  
Once more there was silence from the teenager.  
  
The others sat down on the opposing bed, as WildWing tried to reason with his brother.  
  
"What were you dreaming about Nosedive", asked WildWing only this time more strictly.  
  
Nosedive looked away and remained silent.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Talk to me."  
  
Instead of confessing his nightmare, Nosedive started to silently cry, but nonetheless he was crying and tears started to cascade down his face.  
  
"Aw Dive", said WildWing sliding over to his brother's spot on the floor.  
  
He scooped his younger sibling up and rocked him gently. Nosedive in return put his head into his brother's chest and started to cry louder.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."  
  
The more WildWing talked the more upset Nosedive seemed.  
  
"Dive you're scaring me", said WildWing, "What's going on?"  
  
The others stared in the awkward silence.  
  
Nosedive once more shook his head, unable to speak.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you getting mugged", swallowed WildWing softly.  
  
This time Nosedive nodded his head, and started to cry loudly.  
  
WildWing drew his brother closer.  
  
"Okay okay, It's okay Nosedive you just cry it out. But know that nothing is going to happen to you, especially with me right here."  
  
"It was so real", whispered Nosedive finally. "It was like it was happening again."  
  
WildWing glanced at the others for reassurance on what to do. However they shrugged their shoulders in sympathy and uncertainty.  
  
"You want to go back to sleep", asked WildWing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why don't we all go inside in the living room and watch some re-runs on T.V.", suggested Tanya.  
  
"Okay", said WildWing, "That sounds like a good idea." Then towards Nosedive, "That okay with you Dive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Good", said Duke, "I'll get us some drinks, hot coco right kid?"  
  
Again Nosedive nodded.  
  
"I'll get some snacks", offered Mallory.  
  
Duke and Mallory headed out the door. Grin followed.  
  
"Come on Dive", said WildWing, "Let's go."  
  
Nosedive nodded and got off his brother's lap but stumbled onto the floor grasping his head.  
  
"What's wrong", asked WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive you okay", asked Canard.  
  
"Yeah", muttered Nosedive lying to them, "Just lost my balance."  
  
"Oh okay", sighed WildWing in relief. "Need some help?"  
  
He offered his brother a hand up, which Nosedive took.  
  
The three walked out toward the living room.  
  
But Nosedive didn't "just lose his balance"; he lost his sight for a moment and then replaced it with a mugger. But Nosedive thinking he his head was playing tricks on him thought nothing more it. Blew it off as a memory from the dream.  
  
If only he hadn't.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Well was this worth the wait? Please review! I know it's short, but chapter two is almost complete, and it's much longer. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Bluemoonduchess 


	2. Confusion

Author's Note ~ Once again I am sorry for the delay, please review, even if I don't deserve it, lol! This chapter isn't that good, but it'll get better promise!  
  
"Come on", said Nosedive instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".  
  
"Lets not", said Thrash, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough time", said Mookie shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will help me clean up the mess in the store."  
  
~*!*!*~  
  
Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".  
  
Nosedive- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"  
  
Mugger- "Try some".  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Nosedive", called Duke, "Kid that was your cue to execute the play.  
  
Nosedive shook his head, freeing himself from the memory, however his moment of sanity lasted but of two seconds for when he perked his head up he saw the mugger on the ice. Duke his teammate had turned into the mugger.  
  
"Ah", screamed Nosedive falling down to the ice.  
  
When he heard no ridiculing, tormenting, or threats he looked up to see a confused Duke.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "You okay bro?"  
  
"Yeah of course." There was a brief moment of silence. "You know what", started Nosedive, "I'm not okay I need a break, Wing can I go?"  
  
"Sure Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"Wait a minute hold up", said Canard softly but sternly, "We have a practice."  
  
"Canard please", begged Nosedive, "Just let me go for once okay? I don't feel right."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "Stop. Let him go, wait why am I even asking, Nosedive you can go."  
  
"WildWing", said Canard feeling overruled.  
  
WildWing glanced an unyielding look at his best friend who immediately shut up and sided with him.  
  
Nosedive skated off the ice into his bedroom.  
  
"What is the matter with me", asked Nosedive, "Man boy you need to calm down! Start taking chill pills, are they even real? I bet Thrash and Mook have some. That's it! They should be going through whatever I'm going through, go find Thrash and Mook, like now."  
  
Nosedive grabbed a pen and paper and started jotting down words.  
  
An hour later his note was read aloud by his older brother:  
  
Dear WildWing,  
  
Hey, hope you're in a good mood. I needed to talk to my friends quickly, kind of an emergency kind of sort of thing ya know? Sorry about having to leave practice early, and not telling you before hand I was leaving. Expect me late, and don't freak out since I said late. Okay? I'll be at Captain Comics, if you want to call the navy and army to make sure I'm there, even though I don't have your permission I'll be there waiting. Sorry about any problems I'm causing. Okay got to go now,  
  
Love Your Brother,  
  
Nosedive  
  
P.S. We're calling in pizza, so I won't need dinner, well actually the food you guys serving isn't what I would call dinner, more like poison.hehe well got to go, love ya bro, bye.  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Canard, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nosedive ran out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean he left to Captain Comics, that little demon got out of practice to go to meet his friends, I believed him!"  
  
"Oh, so he fooled us yet again?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Canard why aren't you more upset?"  
  
"Because you're upset for the both of us."  
  
"Well I have a right to be!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Remember last time Nosedive said he would be late?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
~Captain Comics~  
  
"Hey Thrash, Mook", said Nosedive, "Look now that the pizza is here, and we have completely mutated that celery stick, and dissected every peanut in that peanut bag, I need to talk to you guys."  
  
"Sure Dive man", said Thrash.  
  
"Shoot", said Mookie.  
  
"You guys have any nightmares from those muggers?"  
  
The fun loving teenagers placed their food down and looked at their friend, who for once was upset, and not joking.  
  
"Well yeah it was kind of scary", said Mookie, "But it worked out all right I guess. I mean we didn't get it that bad."  
  
"Oh", sighed Nosedive disappointed in their answer. He had been hopping they were experiencing the same problems as him.  
  
"Why", asked Thrash.  
  
"I had a nightmare on it, and now I don't know. Things turn into things that shouldn't be certain things? Ya follow?"  
  
"In a sense", said Mookie, "Yeah. How often has this happened?"  
  
"One bad dream, twice on the illusion thing."  
  
"That's it", asked Thrash dully, "Dive man what are you worrying about?"  
  
"You know what", said Nosedive, "I don't even think I know. It just happened during practice and than I got messed up and all."  
  
"Got ya", said Thrash.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Man that phone does not cease to ring", exclaimed Mookie in frustration, "This time I'm getting it."  
  
"That's a change", mocked Nosedive.  
  
"Quiet you", replied Mookie.  
  
~Phone~  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Yeah hi, this is WildWing is my brother there?"  
  
"Uh yeah, you want him?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Geez my ears, man not so loud. Hang on I'm getting him."  
  
Three seconds later.  
  
"Hey Wing", said a very nervous Nosedive, "How are you?"  
  
"Don't you play that innocent stuff on me!"  
  
"Ah man."  
  
"Nosedive I know you got out of practice just because you wanted to hang out! Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade you will be running laps for eternity for lying to me!"  
  
"WildWing it wasn't like that I promise! Please Wing come on."  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"WildWing you have to believe me, I needed some reassurance."  
  
"What kind of reassurance?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. I'm guessing you want me home now huh?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Can you pick me up?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with your legs? Are you paralyzed and you cannot walk home?"  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive in a quiet voice that only his brother could hear, "I'm scared of the dark outside right now. I mean I don't want any repeats."  
  
"Aw Dive. Yeah I'll be right there hang tight."  
  
"Thanks bro."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Adios muchacho."  
  
A few minutes later WildWing picked up his brother. He sensed tension and tried to get it out of his brother but failed miserably.  
  
It was cold outside, and dark as WildWing drove Nosedive home where their conversation started.  
  
"You okay", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You seem upset."  
  
"I'm fine don't worry."  
  
"I have to worry with all of the crazy stunts you pull."  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"Nosedive if there is any thing wrong you know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"I know Wing, but nothing is wrong."  
  
"Come on Nosedive tell me what's wrong, I'm your brother I'll understand."  
  
"WildWing for the last time nothing is wrong", snapped Nosedive, "Now stop!"  
  
"Fine Nosedive, if you want to play like nothing is going on than fine so can I. But eventually you'll have to tell me."  
  
"Oh shut-up."  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The two remained silent as WildWing mentally scolded himself. He had to make it up to his brother.  
  
"Hey I heard about this ice cream store that's pretty good", said WildWing, "And I'm in no rush to go home so."  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"Yeah if you want."  
  
"YES! Thank you!"  
  
"No problem baby bro."  
  
But there was a problem why can't they see? The problem had just begun, and in life ice cream can't fix things.  
  
That night Nosedive woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. WildWing had wakened him up and was now sitting right next to him. Thankfully WildWing had learned from last time, and the light was on making it easy for Nosedive to identify him as his brother and not a mugger.  
  
"You okay there baby bro", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay", said Nosedive, "Just I don't know."  
  
"Care to tell what the dream was about there Dive?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Come on Dive, I'm your brother tell me."  
  
"But promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Scout's honor."  
  
"WildWing I'm serious!"  
  
"Yeah okay I'm serious too. So what happened that is making you so resistant to telling me? You've always told me before."  
  
"I'm okay Wing really, but it's personal."  
  
"Well you're in luck, me being your brother I have full access without any embarrassing features to your personal life. So shoot."  
  
Nosedive smiled but soon his smile faded into a frown. "It was a twisted distorted dream of all of you guys turning into those muggers Wing, those crappy Proufound Believers."  
  
WildWing's smile faded too. "What do you mean all of us?"  
  
"Like all of us, everyone in the team."  
  
"Even me?"  
  
"No, not you or Canard. But everyone else."  
  
WildWing threw an arm over his brother and began to pat his back. They stayed like that for a while staring out into space, and WildWing easily softening Nosedive's tension.  
  
"Feel better", asked WildWing.  
  
Nosedive nodded. "I'm going to go back to bed Wing."  
  
"Kay me too, night Dive."  
  
WildWing got up to walk over to his bed but stopped. "Hey Dive do you want me to sleep with you?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
WildWing smiled and walked over to his baby brother. He slid into the bed but still managing never to keep his eyes off his brother. Something wasn't right, Nosedive was becoming scared again, and Nosedive's fears were more than frightening, they were real.  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Are they still sleeping", asked Mallory toward the group, "How are we supposed to get anything done with our leader sleeping?"  
  
"And our teammate", commented Duke. "Well I'll go wake them up. Hang tight."  
  
Duke left the kitchen to the Flashblade's room. He knocked softly but heard no reply. So he walked right in. Once inside he found the two brother's sleeping together. He gently shoved WildWing.  
  
"Huh wha", said WildWing.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Duke, "Sweet dreams?"  
  
"Funny. And no, there were no sweet dreams last night."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Than quickly regaining his memory WildWing remembered his promise to his brother.  
  
"Dive had a bad dream so I stayed with him."  
  
"Touching."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"What were they about?"  
  
WildWing didn't like lying but he didn't like to say it was a secret either.  
  
"Oh I don't even remember", lied WildWing, "Something about a giant chili dog I think?  
  
"Nosedive was scared of that, so much so you had to sleep in his bed?"  
  
"I don't know", said WildWing shortly not wanting to questioned, "What is this a law suit or something?"  
  
"No sorry", said the elder duck now realizing it was something bigger.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it", replied WildWing, "Let's go eat."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Oops."  
  
WildWing gently nudged his brother.  
  
"WildWing?"  
  
"Yeah Dive it's me. You ready to get up?"  
  
Nosedive groaned.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes".  
  
"It means no", whined Nosedive.  
  
"Calm on kid", said Duke jokingly. Duke threw his hands in the air, "It's useless."  
  
Nosedive spun around at the presence of someone else. As soon as he saw Duke he replaced the image of Duke with the image of a mugger waving his knife in the air.  
  
"Ah", screamed Nosedive.  
  
WildWing and Duke stared at Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing sternly, "You okay?"  
  
Nosedive blinked, saw Duke and not a mugger and nodded. "Yeah Wing I'm fine, just playing with ya."  
  
"Oh okay", said WildWing.  
  
Duke however did not buy his act, but decided it was best to let it go if WildWing did.  
  
A/N Please review now!! I really appreciate it!!! Thanks to all of you that always do, you guys are the greatest. I know that this chapter is lame, but it's a "leading up to" chapter. Please stick with this story! Thanks a ton! 


	3. Root of the Problem

A/N: Kay well now here's the story and thank you so much for the reviews everyone!  
  
Divesangel- Fabulous story! Anyone who had not read this girl's stuff needs to. She has a totally different idea and fantastic flare.  
  
Icelightning- Wow, I loved that story the Aftermath. I'm so glad you finished it. Fabulous work like always. Great, great job!  
  
Justsomeone- I forgot to thank you in the last chapter, so thanks! Excellent advice, it really made sense and just worked out so well! Thanks!  
  
Now my story,  
  
Over the next few days Nosedive isolated himself from the rest of the team and his friends. No one could explain why and everyone began to become more and more worried. WildWing soon became even more suspicious when Nosedive didn't come home at night but early in the morning. This had been going on for about a week now and it was sure taking a beating on Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive had completely lost all color in his body and was as pale as fog. He was often slurring his speech and shuffling his feet. He had no energy and was being told to leave practice early every day. There were huge bags underneath his eyes and his eyes themselves were beat red. Nosedive had grown increasingly skinny and now the team wanted answers.  
  
They all waited up for the teenager to walk in as he usually did around five in the morning. The team waited up all night successfully with the aid of sugar and caffeine. The lights were turned off as if they weren't even there. Like predicted Nosedive came strolling very much out of it. He through his belongings, (a jacket and his shoes) in the closet, but not before actually taking something out that rattled of his coat pocket. He stumbled to find his way around and then continued to pass through the living room.  
  
You can imagine his surprise when Mallory turned the light switch on blocking his path.  
  
"Ah", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Thanks a lot", muttered Mallory.  
  
Soon Nosedive became aware of his surroundings and the people that were all in the living room waiting for him.  
  
"What are you guys doing up", asked Nosedive, "You all up this early?"  
  
"Nosedive sit down", said WildWing. Nosedive studying the room took a seat next to his brother on the couch.  
  
"Guys", asked Nosedive, "What's going on?"  
  
"That's what we would like to know", said Tanya.  
  
"Huh", said Nosedive.  
  
"This is an intervention, Nosedive", said Grin.  
  
"Huh", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "You've been totally out of it."  
  
"So", said Nosedive.  
  
"Kid, you tell us what's going on, okay", said Duke.  
  
"Huh", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory quite strictly, "You've been deceiving us all and sneaking things behind our backs!"  
  
"And again I say huh", replied Nosedive.  
  
"You look like crap", said Canard.  
  
"So", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing noticed that this wasn't productive and was not going to progress anywhere except to frustration and add onto Nosedive's confusion on the topic.  
  
WildWing turned his brother's face by gently touching his cheek with his hand to get his attention. Nosedive winced when he saw his brother, which made the team even more suspicious.  
  
"Nosedive", he said kindly, "What we all mean is what's going on with you. I mean what's up with your body, Dive? You look dead to the world, and most of all how come you're withdrawing from all of us. You don't talk to us anymore kiddo. This has been at least a week now. What's going on?'  
  
"Oh", said Nosedive grasping the concept.  
  
Nosedive slumped back, "You guys really want to know?"  
  
"Yes", said Mallory, "That's why we all waited up for you!"  
  
Nosedive nodded in understanding and picked for the words to say.  
  
"I can't see you guys right", he said.  
  
"Huh", replied the whole team.  
  
"Um, promise you won't get all weird and mad when I tell you guys?"  
  
"Of course", replied Canard.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Are you doing drugs?"  
  
"No", cried Nosedive, "I haven't been doing drugs, I haven't been drinking, I haven't been sleeping! That's it!"  
  
But what made the whole team look at the child and even asked if he had been doing those things was because he failed to look at them. He just kept looking at the floor, completely avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What", said WildWing, "You mean to tell me you haven't slept in a week!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing", asked Nosedive.  
  
WildWing jumped out of his seat.  
  
"That's it", he cried, "You have finally lost it! Nosedive, how the hell have you managed that?!"  
  
Nosedive took the rattling object out his pocket. It was pills.  
  
"They keep you up", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing glared at his brother.  
  
"They're not drugs", said Nosedive quickly to his defense.  
  
"Of course they're drugs", cried WildWing.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to take drugs on purpose so you can't get mad!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya gently, "How come you don't want to sleep"?  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing strictly and deeply, "Answer the question."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Well", said Nosedive, "Because I've been having bad dreams."  
  
"That's it", said Canard with disgust.  
  
"Their nightmares okay", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing studied his brother, "This is all because you haven't been sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive as if he was leaving out another half of it.  
  
"That still doesn't explain the isolation and withdrawal Dive", said Mallory.  
  
Nosedive kept his stare fixed on the floor. Then it all clicked for WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive", he inquired, "Do we look different to you?"  
  
The team looked oddly at their team captain.  
  
"Dive", WildWing said.  
  
Nosedive nodded, "Yeah you all look different!"  
  
Nosedive held back tears, "It's so frustrating! I can't do anything, anymore! I can't talk with anyone, I can't do any activities, and I'm so freaking tired!"  
  
WildWing hugged his brother and soon the puzzle had its last piece to create the whole picture. Everything made sense now.  
  
"Wing do you", said Canard, wanting to know if his best friend understood.  
  
"Yeah", mouthed WildWing while still comforting his brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "You go to bed now."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You're body isn't going to dream because you're so sleep deprived. Trust me. Now go."  
  
Nosedive nodded and left.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing.  
  
"What", replied Nosedive.  
  
"The pills", said WildWing holding out his hand.  
  
Nosedive made a face but reluctantly through them over.  
  
"I'm serious Dive", said WildWing, "Go to sleep."  
  
Nosedive groaned but obeyed.  
  
"I'm going to check Dive, so don't try and pull anything", WildWing called after him.  
  
"What was that about", asked Mallory.  
  
"Okay here's the thing", said WildWing, "Remember that night that Nosedive was hysterical in his room? Like completely out of it?"  
  
The team nodded.  
  
"Well its kind of been escalating. He's still having nightmares of getting mugged and just stuff like that. As for the isolation well see now that's a little bit different. That's him hallucinating. I can't really explain all that well because he can't really explain it, but from what I understand is when he sees us we turn into muggers for quick glimpses. That's why he wouldn't look at us, and winced when I made him."  
  
"Wow", was pretty much the entire aghast team could come up with.  
  
"So now what", asked WildWing, "What do we do?"  
  
"We sleep", said Tanya.  
  
"What", replied WildWing.  
  
"We'll deal with this later in the morning. We need our energy to be completely restored to deal with this. Don't worry though, this is totally curable."  
  
WildWing smiled, "Well I'm heading off to bed. I'm also going to go check on Nosedive. I swear if he isn't asleep I'll put him to sleep for good."  
  
"I think that's illegal in most states", replied Duke.  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
The next day Tanya wanted to run a series of tests on Nosedive to determine the problem, but WildWing refused to let anyone by his brother to even look at him in fear of them waking him. Nosedive had slept soundly which was a first for a while, and he didn't want anyone to break that record. It was about 4 in the afternoon and the teen was still sleeping but for once no one was going to comment on how late Nosedive slept in.  
  
Tanya once again wanted to wake the teenager but practically got her head bit off by WildWing. Now Tanya of course was patient and of course wanted the best for the teen's health, however she was very anxious to get the tests done for she feared their results. The results could either be nothing to worry about or something that might cost Nosedive dearly.  
  
Once she told WildWing what she predicted, he woke his brother immediately. 


	4. I decided to go with the

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with this!  
  
Oh yeah there is no scientific reality in this, so please don't go by it, in fact I'm almost 100% sure everything stated in here is pretty much wrong. Anyway it'll still be good, (I hope ;) ) Enjoy!  
  
Justsomeone- I forgot to thank you in the last chapter, so thanks! Excellent advice, it really made sense and just worked out so well! Thanks! Oh and my review ting on ff.net isn't working, but I did read your story and I have to say its fabulous!  
  
  
  
"Hey Dive", said WildWing gently, "We need to talk."  
  
"Uh huh", mumbled Nosedive waking up slowly, "What time is it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it", said WildWing, "Nosedive-"  
  
"Let's eat something okay?"  
  
"Sure, but Dive we-"  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to stay in all day."  
  
"Uh huh sure whatever but Dive-"  
  
"But I will have to blow of plans with Mookie and Thrash."  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing firmly, grasping his brother's attention, "We have to talk."  
  
Nosedive sat up and stared at his brother, "What's going on?"  
  
"Okay now I don't want to upset you but-"  
  
"WildWing what's going on", asked Nosedive panicky.  
  
"Nosedive now I'm going to help you through this-"  
  
"You're freaking me out", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Look", said WildWing, "Now you know this whole hallucination deal?"  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive quickly.  
  
"Well what's going on is when you got beat, there was the nerve in your brain that got pretty much screwed and it never fixed up which is causing the hallucinations. Now Tanya could easily fix it with a simple surgery, you wouldn't a feel a thing, but-"  
  
"But what", asked Nosedive.  
  
"You would lose your sight for a few years", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive hung his head.  
  
"Or", said WildWing, "You could try and fight the hallucinations, and with some therapy it wouldn't matter how much that nerve was out of line you'd be okay."  
  
"How much therapy are we talking about", asked Nosedive.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you", said WildWing, "Tanya explained to me that they pretty much give you a lot of stimulations and frighten you, so that you see that it won't happen again, because they don't really hurt you. It's pretty intrusive stuff, Dive, and it would be for about eight months."  
  
"Eight months", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"So either way I'm screwed", sighed Nosedive.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Look Wing if you don't mind could you please leave. I've got some thinking to do."  
  
"You sure you want me to go? You don't want me to stay and be here for you? It helps to talk."  
  
"I know, but I need to make this decision for me and not be influenced by anyone else, no offence or anything."  
  
"None taken, and I'll let you be, but just know this. I'll be here for you, the whole team will no matter what you decide to do, understand?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Alright then. It's just pretty much sorting out your priorities. Good luck kiddo, and if you need help, just call."  
  
"Thanks Wing", replied Nosedive, "That means a lot."  
  
WildWing left leaving his brother deep in thought. Nosedive thought about his options and it all pretty much just came down to what was worse. So after much debate from back and forth he came to his conclusion.  
  
The members of the team assembled themselves into the living room waiting for Nosedive's announcement and his decision. All of them thought that Nosedive was going to pick for the therapy, it was most logical. They knew Nosedive and they knew how much he hated being blind and how much he would never agree to something like that. So they all prepared themselves to help the teen through the therapy he would need.  
  
"Okay this wasn't easy", said Nosedive, "And I don't want you guys to change my mind, because I have really valid reasons for what I chose."  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "We're behind you for whatever you need."  
  
"Yeah Dive", added WildWing.  
  
"Right kid", said Duke, "And remember it can't be all bad. We'll make it easier ya know?"  
  
"So Nosedive", said Mallory, "What have you decided?"  
  
"I decided to go with the surgery." 


	5. Confidence to Live

A/N: A/N: Wow long time huh? Well I'm back! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! How is everyone doing? Hope well. I know I have like a million stories to get more chapters up on, and I plan on doing it them, but I'm not sure when. I'm too impulsive to set a date, so sorry all, but I do plan on finishing them. Hope ya enjoy!  
  
Oh and Dolphy, I forgot to tell you I visited your site, and I absolutely love the whole Jim Hawkins thing you have going. It's awesome, and hysterical! Keep up the good work.  
  
The team looked at Nosedive with a set glance of misapprehension.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "What did you say?"  
  
"Look I gave this a lot of thought and this works better for me", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Surgery", repeated WildWing.  
  
"Its not the end of the world", said Nosedive, "I mean look either way I lose, but with this, I don't know, I mean lots of people are blind Wing. So how bad could it be?"  
  
"How bad could it be", cried WildWing, "Did you somehow completely erase the last few months? Nosedive you were blind and you hated it. For the first time in your life you didn't mind be babysat for. Nosedive, you weren't yourself and you were afraid of everything! Why would you want to go back to that?"  
  
"But it took me off guard", answered Nosedive, "Look this is more straightforward. I know what is going to happen, unlike the therapy. I mean its just easier this way."  
  
"Are you crazy", cried WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"What", asked WildWing, "Why?"  
  
"Come here, this is urgent", said Tanya.  
  
The two walked out of the room.  
  
Duke chuckled lightly to himself, "Gotta break balls huh kid?"  
  
Nosedive looked helplessly up at his friend.  
  
"Good for you", said the ex-thief with a wink, he brought the teen into a hug "Don't worry things'll turn out just fine, you'll see."  
  
With that said he walked off leaving for bed. ~Kitchen~  
  
"You said you'd be behind your brother with whatever decision he made", said Tanya strictly.  
  
"Well how I was I supposed to know he'd make the wrong decision?" cried WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "There is no right or wrong decision, its whatever works best for Nosedive. You have to let him decide, and you did, and now he's decided, don't talk him out of it. If he chooses the wrong decision because of you, he will never forget it, he might forgive you, but never forget it, and you won't either. You have to do what's right here. And honestly I don't think that the surgery is such a bad idea anyway, I mean no therapy, and he's a kid remember Wing. Do you seriously want him in therapy? There are plenty of blind teenagers that are happy. Therapy will not make him happy I'm telling you that right now, do you understand me?"  
  
WildWing nodded. "I guess your right, I'm going to go talk to Dive."  
  
"Good idea", said Tanya, "And WildWing, choose your words carefully, don't say something that you might regret."  
  
"But Tanya", said WildWing, "How could this possibly be right? I know my brother and I think that I should just make the decision for him."  
  
"There are so many problems with that WildWing", responded Tanya, "That I am not even going to waste my time or yours in getting into them."  
  
"No", said WildWing, "Please inform why I am so wrong here to just force my brother to do what I think is right."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "You can't tell your brother what to do! First of all, he is the one who is going to have to live with this choice, not you. And believe it or not he knows himself better than you do. Also you already told him that this decision was his, you can't go back on your word now that you have already said he could do what he wants. And most importantly, WildWing this is not easy, what Nosedive is going to go through is not easy, either way."  
  
"So what are you getting at", asked WildWing.  
  
"I'm getting at is this", replied Tanya, "Nosedive is going to be humiliated through therapy, everyone will feel sorry for him and try to be his best friend and you and I both know right now that he will not like that. He's too proud and he's tried too hard to act like one of everyone else."  
  
"So", asked WildWing.  
  
"So", said Tanya shortly, "He'll need a scapegoat, someone to blame this all on. All of these feelings of humiliation and mortification will have to be dumped on someone and guess what I'll be the first to tell you that you're the first runner up. He will hate you for so many reasons and guess what, no will be able to defend you, not even you. You left both options open for discussion and you said it was his choice, if you choose for him let me predict the future and tell you right now you will not see the light of day with your brother again. He will remember this WildWing."  
  
"Well damn it Tanya", cried WildWing collapsing onto a seat, "This isn't fair!"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya soothingly, "You and I both know that no matter what I say you don't want to hear it. You want me to tell you that there is some magical pill that will cure Nosedive's problems. Well life isn't that easy, life isn't that smooth, its filled with ups and downs, and so far Nosedive keeps hitting rock bottom, so think of it this way the only place to go is up. You have to let your brother live his life his way. You can't change what's going to happen but you can change your attitude and maybe even his."  
  
"What do you mean his attitude", asked WildWing dryly absorbing the rest of Tanya's knowledge and advice.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "Nosedive has been through very traumatizing situations for anyone but a teenager nonetheless. He has proven to be victorious however here comes another obstacle on the road to bliss and glee. He is overwhelmed with emotions WildWing, traumatized, apprehensive, and angry with himself for how life has treated him. He needs a big brother to be there and help him through this and just tell him that his life sucks."  
  
"Wait what", asked WildWing.  
  
"Tell him that his life sucks and than laugh", said Tanya, "Your brother is the right personality type for that to work. Tell him that he is going through hell, and tell him that you couldn't imagine going through what he is, but in a manly and not a corny way. Maybe get drunk with him, have fun with him, do whatever the hell it is men do, I don't care but make that kid realize that other people appreciate what he is going through and that he has the support that he needs."  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"It's just hard you know", said WildWing, "And it's not fair. And he's so young."  
  
"Who me", asked Nosedive standing by the doorway.  
  
WildWing smiled, "Yeah you, hey come here."  
  
"I'll leave you two be", said Tanya, "I have a feeling that the rest of the team is siding with you Wing, and I just have to make sure they understand the whole concept."  
  
"Oh okay Tanya", said WildWing, "And thanks."  
  
Tanya smiled and left.  
  
Nosedive sat there shaking, "So um Wing, whaddya think?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care what I thought", replied WildWing, "And calm down, you're going to have a heart attack at like twenty if you keep this up."  
  
Nosedive managed a weak smile.  
  
"Now there's my brother", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive's smile escalated, but soon his cheer ran from his face.  
  
"What's the matter Dive", asked WildWing.  
  
"Why don't you want me to do this", asked Nosedive.  
  
"What", said WildWing. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Yeah well it's kind of easy to figure out what you think", said Nosedive, "Wing please just tell me that this has some upsides."  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Listen to me right now okay? I don't have to reassure your opinions and what you think. You don't need me to tell you what you need."  
  
"Wing", said Nosedive, "I do, I want you to tell me what you think. Wing, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do. Please give me some advice."  
  
WildWing sighed, "Aw Dive I know that this sucks. I mean this really really sucks. Either way you're screwed."  
  
"Um thanks", said Nosedive.  
  
"Just listen. Now Nosedive its times like these define who you are as a person. You already proved to the world that you are more than courageous, and you proved to the world that you can beat all odds. Look Dive, its not over yet, and guess what that's okay. You just last this little part out and you will have some helluva story to tell when we get back home."  
  
"It's not fair", cried Nosedive, "I'm sick of this!"  
  
"Hey it's okay", said WildWing, "Look it's not over yet, that parts true, and yes this is not fun or fair. But you will succeed. And this part is easy."  
  
"EASY", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Yup", replied WildWing, "I think that you can be a very good blind teenager."  
  
"Wait what", said Nosedive, "You're not going to try to convince me otherwise?"  
  
"I don't have to convince you otherwise because I believe that you are doing the right thing", said WildWing, "I'll admit I was concerned about this at first but the more I think about it the more it makes sense, I mean who wants therapy?"  
  
"Right", said Nosedive getting excited, "So you agree with me?"  
  
"Not only do I agree with you baby bro, I am one hundred percent behind you. I got your back kid."  
  
Nosedive grinned, "Thanks." The smile ran from his face, "It's still scary."  
  
"Yup", replied WildWing, "That's life."  
  
"You are being awfully calm about this Wing."  
  
"Yup. I am not concerned, I have faith in you, and believe that you will become a stronger person from these "oh so fun" experiences."  
  
Nosedive smiled, "Okay Wing, I'm glad to hear that. You'll help me right?"  
  
"Wow that was random."  
  
"You will right?"  
  
"Sure of course I'll help you, you don't even have to ask that question Dive."  
  
"I mean I want you to help me help myself."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Like I want a life, I don't want to be some helpless little kid who can't do anything for himself. I want to be independent."  
  
"And you will be. You just need to give it some time. And I will most definitely help you."  
  
Silence.  
  
And more silence.  
  
"So this is really going to happen?"  
  
"We'll take it one day at a time okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Dive, you're doing the best thing you could."  
  
"Oh I know that much, its just this whole situation sucks."  
  
"Yeah it does", said WildWing with a grin.  
  
"Why are you so happy about this!?"  
  
"Because you are going to be just fine, and I don't see this as a worry cause."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look this is just a tiny rock in the road you know? It's not a big deal."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a huge deal! I won't be able to see Wing! I won't be able to function! This is the scariest thing I have ever done! This is even scarier than before because I can only blame me! I am so lost, I don't want to be blind, I don't want therapy, I just want this all to stop! The only thing that I can possibly do to end all of this is suicide, and no I'm not suicidal, but it's sad that the only way to deal with my problem that doesn't involve those two options is death itself. WildWing this sucks, and you are sitting there smiling!"  
  
WildWing smiled, finally he got his brother to admit to both WildWing and to himself all of the fears that he had kept in the back of his mind.  
  
WildWing walked over to his brother and took him off guard by hugging him and kissing him lightly on the forehead. Then took him and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You are not giving yourself enough credit", said WildWing, "You're lost and feel screwed, well guess what that's what life is. You're life as of now is great, and that's how its going to continue. You know why? Because I know you, even better than you know yourself. You'll be blind for like an hour and for that hour you will play a whole self-pit game, then you'll get sick of it, compose yourself and move on with life and then look back at all of this and wonder why you ever wasted time worrying over this. You are going to take each day by day, and live each moment as you were just born into a new world. You'll get bored of being so ridden by angst and then you'll start being your normal self again, playing pranks and then using your disability to your advantage and say it couldn't have been you because you're blind. Nosedive you are my brother and I trust my life with you. You have to calm down, relax, and then just go for it, headstrong just like you have been your entire life. Me and the team are right here going to be supporting you, and then you'll see that life is going to be different and so damn interesting. Now you listen to me right now, I know you, and you are going to do just fine."  
  
Nosedive smiled, "Thanks Wing. I guess I needed to hear that."  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for."  
  
"Nice to know." Nosedive drew a deep breath, "So um when do I actually you know go through with this?"  
  
"Anytime I guess."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know me Wing, impulsive. And for all of my life being impulsive has had its upsides, so let's just do it and get it over with you know?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um okay then, let me go get Tanya and ask her if right now is good." There was a pause, "Dive are you sure? Right now?"  
  
"I'm positive", said Nosedive, "I want to do this, and I don't want to waste anymore time worrying about it. I'll worry when it happens. I'm not waiting anymore for my life to start. I want to do this, right now."  
  
"Well", sighed WildWing, "Why the stars not? I'll go tell Tanya."  
  
~ Thirty Minutes Later~  
  
Nosedive was lying somewhat shaking and very pale on the operating table with WildWing right next to him.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Tanya, "The next time you wake up you'll be blind, you understand this yes?"  
  
"Yes", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Alright then honey", said Tanya, "Why don't you give your brother a hug and then WildWing you'll have to leave."  
  
"Would it be okay if he'd stayed", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well", began Tanya.  
  
"Please", said Nosedive, "Oh please!"  
  
"I'll stay for a bit Dive", said WildWing, "Just until you fall off, okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and sat up. WildWing hugged his brother tightly, "Everything is going to be fine Dive."  
  
Nosedive nodded. WildWing grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it.  
  
Tanya put a mask over Nosedive.  
  
"Now you just relax", said Tanya.  
  
And then everything went black. 


End file.
